


New Mornings

by happyeverafter72



Series: Our Love is a Blossom [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Retirement, Trans Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes and Watson's first morning in Sussex gets off to a good start.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Our Love is a Blossom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	New Mornings

The first morning in our new cottage in Sussex, I woke to find Holmes gazing at me. His face was soft, his eyes tender. 

“Good morning,” I mumbled sleepily. 

“Good morning, my darling,” he murmured. He caressed my cheek and drew me into a kiss. 

When we pulled back, I smiled. “Do you have any plans for today?” I asked. 

“Not many,” he replied with a shake of his head. “I thought I might head into the village this afternoon to enquire about getting a queen bee to set up my hives.” A glint came into his eyes. “But first, I want to stay here with you for as long as possible.” 

I grinned. “Do you indeed?” 

Wanting to tease him, I ran my fingertips over his ribs. He giggled and wrapped his arms around me, his hands caressing my spine. He pulled me in to a kiss, then manoeuvred me so I was partially on top of him. He wriggled deliciously beneath me and smiled against my lips when my cock perked up. 

I pulled away from his lips to look down at him. He was exquisite, as beautiful as when I had first met him. His hair was greying, and his face was wrinkled, though far more smile lines could be seen than those from frowning. His stomach had become softer in the past few years, evidence of a healthier lifestyle. I bent my head to kiss his breasts and down to his stomach. This made him giggle even more. 

“You’re gorgeous, my love,” I murmured against his skin. 

I lingered a while longer, kissing and caressing his soft tummy, enjoying the sounds he made. Then I moved back up to kiss his lips. He parted them for me, and I licked eagerly into his mouth. As our tongues caressed, so did our hands. His had moved lower, to my bottom, and I gently squeezed one of his breasts. A murmur of pleasure escaped him as I teased the nipple with my thumb. 

Releasing his mouth, I kissed a trail back down to his other breast. I kissed the underside, nipping slightly with my teeth to elicit a soft moan. Then I took the nipple in mouth, caressing it with my tongue and teasing lightly with my teeth. He moaned again, arching up into my touch. 

“John,” he breathed. “Oh John.” 

Even after all the years we have been together, I cannot resist him. The sounds he made as I pleased him drove my own excitement higher. As though drawn like a magnet, I skimmed my hand down his body to the soft place between his thighs. Knowing what he likes, I teased his folds gently, then slid a finger between them. Brushing slightly against his clitoris, I slid my finger smoothly into him and he moaned again. 

I lifted up from his nipple briefly. “That’s it, my darling,” I murmured. “Let me hear you.” 

I lowered my head again and continued to suck on his nipple. My thumb found his clitoris, brushing against it with every thrust of my finger within him. His hips bucked into my touch and the soft sighs and moans he gave were beautiful. My cock ached to join him in his pleasure, but I was determined to love him first. 

“John,” he whispered, “I want … will you …" 

I lifted my head again and looked into his eyes. “What do you want, my love?” I asked softly. 

He looked a little shy. “I want you inside me, John,” he said, blushing prettily. 

He so rarely asks me to penetrate him in that manner that I was briefly overcome. I nearly spent just from imagining it. 

“Sherlock,” I murmured, moving up to kiss his jaw, his cheek, his plush lips, “my darling.” 

He moved a hand down between his thighs to cover mine, taking control of his own clitoral stimulation. Removing my finger from him, I prepared myself. 

“Are you ready?” I asked him. 

“Yes, my love,” he replied. 

I pushed into him slowly, giving him time to adjust. We both moaned at the feeling as I gradually filled him. When I was fully inside him, I paused, moving forward to kiss him. He kissed me back enthusiastically, his tongue once again touching mine. I began to move, gently rocking backwards and forwards, making us both sigh with pleasure. I released his mouth again so I could watch his face, so beautifully blissful. 

“A little faster,” he murmured, and I obliged. 

He met my thrusts with upward bucks of his hips, and we were both moaning, thoroughly debauched, as we moved towards our releases. He threw back his head and I felt his body spasm around me and a gush of fluid, then I climaxed within him, still thrusting as we both worked through our orgasms. 

When we were both fully sated, I pulled out and lay back down beside him. I gathered him into my arms, and we kissed with lazy softness, enjoying our afterglow. We would have to get up eventually, but for now we were content to hold each other as the morning light seeped into our new room.


End file.
